Trials
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: COMPLETE! SURPRISE ENDING! Rated for Religious content and agnst. LOOK FOR SEQUEL SOON!
1. Shrouded

-Ohayo! This is the author...please let me know what you think of this! Starts out slow, but you'll understand as the story goes on.-  
  
Angel Tsuiraku Kurama walked slowly through the rain, not really caring where she went. Her best friend and roommate had retreated to her room after a severe fight, and Angel chose to wander around aimlessly until their tempers cooled. She hoped her tears would be masked by the rain. This time, for these moments, she was alone for the very first time in her life.  
  
Or maybe that wasn't fair...Her thoughts drifted to Louie O'Malley, who'd cared for her and Mako throughout most of their lives. And Elizabeth, his wife, her almost-mother, surely she was thinking about the girls.  
  
But right now, she was on her own. So she walked, reflecting on a life that seemed too horrible to be real. It seemed to be someone else's life, as if she was watching it through glass. But the ache in her heart spoke to her about the pain she'd endured.  
  
And she'd done it all because she loved Mako so much. Only Mako kept her from the abyss whose mouth was gaping wide to receive her.  
  
She tilted her head up to the rain and closed her eyes, hoping for something she couldn't name, and praying for Mako's forgiveness.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, onna." The voice was cold and hard. Angel sighed and lowered her head once more.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"There isn't anything here for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chang Wufei stepped forward, out of the shadows of the trees. "You do? I'm not so sure."  
  
"Wufei-san, I'm simply seeking answers." Angel's eyes showed deep weariness. The Chinese boy shook his head.  
  
"You got your answers long ago. He's forgotten you. It's time to move on."  
  
"I need to speak with him. He...simply can't have...He knows..."  
  
Wufei glared fiercely at her. "He knows nothing. It's time for you to leave."  
  
"Why do you protect them?"  
  
Her eyes were searching now, seeking something in the swirling depths of onyx that told her of his soul.  
  
"Why did you protect him? Tsuiraku, you were too rash. You leapt before you looked."  
  
She lowered her eyes once more in silent submission. "I...you know why I did it. You would have done it, too."  
  
"No, onna. I have more sense than that."  
  
"Why do you refer to me like that? Why do you call me `onna'?"  
  
Wufei shook his head and crossed his arms, staring at the girl with the shattered soul. Sympathy raged at him, though his anger at her weaknesses pulled at his heart as well.  
  
"You sacrificed your honor and my respect. I will have no more of this. You're trespassing, onna, and I'm going to call the police."  
  
Pain shot through her eyes and her head lowered. "I see. I will leave. Forgive me, Wufei-san."  
  
"Go."  
  
~~  
  
"And she went?" Violet eyes scrutinized the Chinese man.  
  
"Yes, she left without fighting."  
  
"She's not alone?"  
  
"No. She went back to Mako. It was a minor fight. She's fine."  
  
Duo Maxwell leaned forward and rested his chin on his linked fingers. His eyes gazed deeply into the fire. He and Wufei were in his room.  
  
"You lied," he finally said. Wufei turned away.  
  
"I didn't have a choice."  
  
"You know what could happen."  
  
"Yes, damn you, I know," Wufei growled. "I will spend the rest of my life wondering if what I did was right. But you know what could have happened again if I had told her the truth."  
  
"When will it end, Wufei?" Duo asked, something haunting in his eyes. "When does the killing end?"  
  
"It has, Maxwell."  
  
"No, Wufei...and I think you know that."  
  
Without answering, Wufei headed toward the door. "Not a word, Maxwell," he snapped, and the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
Duo, meanwhile, dipped his head and touched his cross. Please guide them...  
  
~~  
  
Sweat coated his body, which writhed in agony. His nightmares refused to release him. But maybe the worst part was waking up and realizing his nightmares where real.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was twenty-two, and divorced. His work kept him from spending time with anyone, really, and perhaps that led to the decline of their relationship. That, or maybe the fact that his wife had been cheating on him since only a month after their wedding.  
  
Rising, Quatre wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked to the window. The rain was still coming down, heavy but not hard. It was nights like these that sparked something deep down, a distant memory. It seemed to come to him as if it was from another life...just vague things...holding someone and listening to the rain.  
  
He shook his head. He felt older than he was, too tired to be a man in his early twenties. His fingers traced the cold glass.  
  
"Allah, give me strength," he breathed, and closed his eyes. Pain rippled through him again. Sleep, he thought as he retreated from the window, would not welcome him tonight.  
  
~~*~~fin!  
  
Author's notes: Standard disclaimers apply...thanks for reading! I know it's dark and creepy and confusing, but everything will be explained, I promise! I apologize if this is short...I'm not good at these epic fics, but I'm giving it a shot. If you've got a moment, I would love reading your reviews! I love getting them! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Guardians

-Hello again! It's me. Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far!-  
  
"You went there?" Makoto Tanaka's disapproving stare met Angel's sheepish face. The shorter girl only nodded in response.  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Mako. I know I shouldn't have. I just wanted to go to someone...you were mad and all..."  
  
Mako's arms wound around Angel's small body. "Oh sweetheart," she sighed, and buried her nose in her neck.  
  
"Mako...I've lived here for so long, but it's not who I am. Maybe if I asked they'd take me back..."  
  
"Angel, listen to me...is that what you really want? A life of restrictions? A life of being unable to touch the ones you love?"  
  
"No." The small woman trembled. "But I don't want this, either."  
  
"I know, baby, I know..." Mako released her friend to reach for the phone, quickly dialing Louie's number.  
  
It didn't take long for the English man to arrive at their doorstep. His eyes, full of concern, rested on the two whom he lovingly referred to as `his girls.'  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked softly, shutting the door behind him as he entered. "Oh, Angel...please don't cry."  
  
It was one of those rare moments where Angel felt weak and fragile. Like a cracked glass, she was on the brink of shattering. Louie's comforting arms came around her, along with Mako's, but there was still a void in her heart.  
  
"Oh Louie," she sighed, eyes brimming with tears. He cradled her head to his chest and sighed.  
  
"I know, sweetheart, I know."  
  
Mako sighed quietly and snuggled closer to them both. Angel needed her now, and she would do her best to be there for her.  
  
"Louie-for once we really, really need your help."  
  
"I know, Makoto...And I will not leave you alone."  
  
~~  
  
"Did you sleep well, Q-man?" Duo asked cheerfully as Quatre took a seat at the kitchen table. He shook his head with a mild grimace.  
  
"Not really. But I've got the day off so I'm just going to relax."  
  
"*You* have the day off? You? But you never take days off," the American scoffed.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, Duo."  
  
"Maxwell, what trouble are you stirring up this time?" Wufei asked sourly, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not stirring up any trouble, Mr. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Trowa Barton stepped into the room. "Duo, Wufei...it's six a.m. I think we can hold off the fighting for at least another half hour."  
  
Quatre smirked a little at this, pulling out some cereal and a pack of Harrod's English Breakfast tea.  
  
"Interesting combo, there, Q-man..." Duo commented. Quatre looked at him and smiled. Trust Duo to be the only person to call him such a horrid nickname.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Leave him be. He had a long night," Trowa stated softly. Duo looked at him with mild annoyance but started to shove strawberry oatmeal into his mouth anyway.  
  
"How can you eat that horrid stuff, Maxwell?"  
  
"Mits goo!" the American shot back, his words muffled by the oatmeal in his mouth. He swallowed dramatically. "It's from the heartland, baby!"  
  
"Americans..." was Wufei's reply.  
  
"Has anyone seen Heero?" Quatre suddenly piped up.  
  
"No, not this morning," Trowa answered. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Ten to one says he's on that damn laptop. I think they'll have to be surgically removed," Duo commented.  
  
"Hn. I can hear you, Duo." Heero walked in as if on cue, taking his usual seat. He accepted the coffee Trowa offered him and stared at each man in turn.  
  
"Well, goodmorning to you, too...do you have to stare, Heero? It's kind of unnerving..." Duo replied, scratching his head.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The look in Heero's eyes was distant. He thoughts were clearly scattered, and his unbreakable attention abnormally shot.  
  
"Are you okay, Heero?" Quatre inquired softly.  
  
"Hai," was the unemotional answer. Then he fell completely silent.  
  
"Still heartbroken over Relena?" Duo asked, but glanced at Wufei and Trowa, who were frowning. Yes, they knew, too. They knew exactly what was wrong with Heero and Quatre, and they all knew it had nothing to do with Relena or Quatre's ex-wife.  
  
Duo turned back to his oatmeal without waiting for an answer from Heero. The rest of the meal passed in silence.  
  
~~  
  
He was the Watcher. His task had always been to watch over the people, neither on the side of heaven nor hell, but forever caught in the balance between. He was the guide into the next world, or the one to walk a soul into its new life. He was the Watcher, and he knew all that happened on the Earth, and in the Colonies. He had close ties with God and the Devil, and he was the keeper of the Gates.  
  
He was the Gatherer of Souls. He watched over death, at the command of both Heaven and Hell, an equal servant of both. He was the darkness that swallowed everyone at the end of their short lives. He was the Gatherer of Souls, equipped with his very own soul. He was a creature of the night, but could live in the light of day. He was a Soul Gatherer and a big brother.  
  
He was an archangel, forever scarred by Earth, foolish enough to love a mortal. Foolish enough to lose her. He was hard on those he looked after, and the Angel was his personal charge. He vied with her soul, showed her the right path, and tried his best to deter her from pain. But he was wrestling with a power equal to his own, trying hard to protect her. He was her guardian angel.  
  
She was a demon, hell-bent on protecting her Angel from harm. An archangel now damned, who understands the pain. She vowed to do anything to protect the girl-even banish herself to Earth. It had become her job to guide her through the darkness.  
  
"What are we going to do?" the Gatherer spoke.  
  
"Protect her as well as we can," came the archangel's answer.  
  
"What about her soulmate?"  
  
"They must not meet."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's for the best. It will only cause pain."  
  
"And the demon?"  
  
"Isn't an issue at the moment."  
  
"I see."  
  
The Watcher looked up and sighed. "I cannot aid you as of yet. But I will be watching."  
  
"As always," the Gatherer replied.  
  
"Then it's settled." The archangel stood and left.  
  
~~*~~Fin!  
  
Author's note: Well, this chapter was a bit lighter, was it not? *^.^* Hope you're enjoying my story. More's on the way! 


	3. Angels on Earth

-Ohayo! This is my story. I know so far it's been confusing but it will start to get a bit better. Uhm, if you feel very strongly about any sort of religion, you should not be reading this. I would love to hear your comments on this story, so reviews are very welcome. Arigato!-  
  
Part three: Angels on Earth  
  
"I had the dream again." Angel's voice barely reached the ears of those around her. In a circle sat Louie and Lizzy O'Malley, Aisha Iwakura, Lian Nataku, Mako, and Rasid Kurama. Rasid's arms cradled his daughter protectively as the others all began to discuss the strange dreams that Angel was receiving. Mako was having them as well.  
  
"Another?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The subject seemed to trouble her and she pursed her lips. Lizzy watched, quietly placing a hand over the girl's own.  
  
"It's always so blurry, but I can tell something very bad is going on. I can almost feel the death around me..."  
  
For such a young and normally optimistic woman, these words were strange to hear from Angel. The dreams had started to plague her a few months back. Her eyes came to Louie's, and in answer his seemed to say, `My powers here are limited, I don't know what to tell you.'  
  
"Mako." Now Lizzy was speaking, looking up from Angel's tired face. "I want you to stay with her at all times. Tell me, are your dreams any clearer?"  
  
"No. It was dark, blurry, and terrifying, and that's all I could tell you."  
  
"You've got us on your side, Angel," Aisha whispered, leaning closer. The girl's touch was warm, and Angel felt some of her strength return to her.  
  
"Thank you. I really need it."  
  
Rasid held his small daughter closer, murmuring softly into her ear. Lian sighed and stood.  
  
"Listen, you've got all of us. The point is, Angie, we know this is hard but it can't be helped. So we'll deal. Now, is anyone else hungry?"  
  
There were several nods and Lian walked away to order pizza. Angel stood as well and began to pace.  
  
"There are other dreams, too," she said, thinking hard. "Other dreams that are about different times. Once I saw Queen Elizabeth's court. Could you imagine? No one's ever really been able to see that. Once I saw some kind of Egyptian temple...and it goes on."  
  
Louie shook his head, trying to push away the images she was speaking of, trying to ignore the things she was saying.  
  
"They were like different lives, all throughout time. You have no idea what it was like having those dreams..."  
  
"Listen, luv," Louie said quietly, "you're under a lot of stress and I want you to take it easy. No, just listen." He held up a hand to stop her coming protests, his eyes pained. "I don't want you to keep pursuing this boy. It's for the best."  
  
"How can I help?" Mako asked.  
  
"Watch over her. She needs her companions more than ever now."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The group fell silent, each thinking very different things. It seemed like darkness was ahead.  
  
~~  
  
The Archangel Michael stood gravely, arms crossed neatly over his chest. It was either this or the end of the world.  
  
"Michael." Archangel Gabriel stood beside him. "You think..."  
  
"I know. If she were to give into temptation this time, the Apocalypse would ensue."  
  
"Why this time, Michael?"  
  
"Because God is on Earth. Because the second coming of God is prophesied to bring about Apocalypse. Because He is down there, secretly or not, He cannot ignore the fact that she will be tempted again and that if she fails as she has countless times before, He must reveal Himself to the world. He must bring Judgement."  
  
"So to keep them apart is your answer?"  
  
"Better two damned, Gabriel, than the entire world."  
  
"Damned?"  
  
"If she is tempted, yes. If not, her pain will only continue until she joins us in Heaven and leaves the mortal realm behind."  
  
"After all these centuries, all these lives, she has never chosen Heaven over life. You think she will join Heaven this time."  
  
"The pain will be too great for her to handle. She will succumb in one of her next few lives. Then mankind will be safe. For a while."  
  
Archangel Gabriel shook his head, staring at Archangel Michael with sad eyes. "It is a sorry day when one sees Heaven doing Hell's work."  
  
"I would hardly call it Hell's work, Gabriel. This will also rid the area of the demons she draws to her."  
  
"Michael, I can only pray you know what you're doing."  
  
"I believe I do, Gabriel."  
  
"Then, go with God."  
  
"You as well."  
  
~~  
  
Angel shook herself from a dream. A dream, ironically enough, about angels and the exile of Adam and Eve from Eden.  
  
Shaken, she slid on the slippers and walked through the apartment. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked to the sky.  
  
Allah, I ask for nothing except the simple knowledge that you're truly out there.  
  
Her prayer was shortened by Mako walking into the room and placing her arms around the smaller woman.  
  
"The dream? Adam and Eve?"  
  
"Yes. The dream."  
  
"This is weird. Neither of us have any sort of religion," Mako commented. Angel whimpered and buried her face into Mako's shoulder.  
  
"I feel so helpless and weak."  
  
"I know, little Angel."  
  
"Adam and Eve..."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, I've got you."  
  
~~  
  
"Quatre-sama...can't you sleep?" Abdul asked as he stepped into the room. The young man shook his head.  
  
"No. I keep having strange dreams."  
  
"Allow me to help, Quatre-sama. I'll tell you about the family I had."  
  
Quatre nodded and sat on his bed after offering his friend a seat.  
  
"Twenty-three years ago I was married. When you were four, Quatre-sama, I had a newborn baby. A little girl, so precious and sweet. She died, though, not long after. My wife, too."  
  
"I wish I could have known her," Quatre replied, and smiled. "Thank you, Abdul."  
  
"Goodnight, Quatre-sama."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
But after Abdul had left, Quatre's dark mood remained. "Adam...and Eve...what am I missing?"  
  
~~  
  
Gabriel glided silently over the Winner Estate, praying. He circled above Quatre's room, eyes ever watchful.  
  
`Lord please bless him, guide him through these hardships.' Lower, lower he circled, until he was floating before the window.  
  
`Sleep now, Quatre, and have sweet dreams.'  
  
And with the blessing of sleep bestowed upon Quatre, Gabriel returned to the heavens to watch.  
  
~~  
  
The Lord looked upon the face of the devil and the demon, and of the fair angels beside Him.  
  
"If she must be tempted, she must be tempted alone. The man must not be with her." The angel spoke.  
  
"Yes," agreed the Lord.  
  
"Afraid?" asked the devil.  
  
The Lord did not respond, but the devil knew the answer.  
  
"She has been tempted before and failed," commented the demon.  
  
"She will not fail," answered the angel.  
  
"No," agreed the second. "This time she will not fail."  
  
"We shall see," the devil said.  
  
~~*~~Fin!  
  
-Ohayo! Are you getting it yet? Hopefully I haven't given away too terribly much. Please let me know how you're liking it!- 


	4. Hidden Meanings

-Ohayo! Welcome to the forth part of the story! If you've made it this far, I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading, and remember, I love reviews. I hope you like this next part!-  
  
Heero sat on his laptop, seemingly unaffected by the chaotic moods of those around him. He didn't seem to care that Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were tense with some unknown source of worry.  
  
"Heero," Duo suddenly asked, curious, "what do you know about the story of Adam and Eve?"  
  
"They were the first two humans. The lived in the Garden of Eden, and were told they could eat anything but the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge. Eve was tempted by a snake, however, and ate from the tree, then offered some fruit to Adam, who also tasted it. Suddenly enlightened, and now ashamed of their nakedness, they covered themselves. When the Lord found out what they had done, he exiled them from the Garden of Eden. They were the root of all human sin," the Japanese man replied.  
  
Duo blinked in mild surprised. "That was pretty good, Hee-man. At least from what I remember of the stories. But you know, the way I see it, the Lord tempted them both by even putting that tree in there. I mean, what was the point of having it there? Eventually one of them would have gotten curious, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe, but it wasn't my decision, anyway."  
  
"Hee-man, you really are a stoic bitch."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo left his stony companion in search for someone a bit more fun. He found Trowa. When neither were plagued by worries, or when they needed to relax, Duo found Trowa's hair an endless source of entertainment.  
  
At the moment he was trying to get little wads of paper stuck in that fantastic bang.  
  
"Duo, if you don't stop, I'll tell Cathy to come over and make dinner."  
  
"Point made!" Duo yelped, leaping off of the small couch he'd perched himself on. Cathy, Trowa's sister, may have been pretty good with knives, but she was not a chef.  
  
He was walking past the large studio where Quatre usually hung out when he saw her. She was sitting on the sand, not far from the estate, and watching the waves of the ocean as they crashed in the short.  
  
"Crap," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre walked up behind the American. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmm...seems like someone else is enjoying the beach." Smiling, Quatre sat to work on his latest piece of art. It was a very confusing abstract piece, dark in some spots but lighter in other parts.  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head. This was going to be tough...  
  
~~  
  
Angel loved to watch the crashing waves. The ocean lifted her spirits high above the clouds. Closing her eyes, she let the sounds of it slide over her, assaulting her ears with its endless music.  
  
"Onna, I thought I told you to stay away." It was Wufei again, walking toward her over the sand.  
  
"You did."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"It's a public beach, Wufei-san. I can sit on a public beach."  
  
He crossed his arms and didn't respond to that. "You still refer to me as `Wufei-san'."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Though you may be a bit harsh in your manner...I recognize the fact that you try to keep me from danger. Like it or not, you care for me." She tossed him a wry smile over her shoulder. "Though it doesn't seem as if you do like it."  
  
"Hmph." It was purely a male grunt, and she smiled. "You're just a helpless onna. And too close to the estate."  
  
"Onna...you continue to call me that." Her eyes darkened swiftly. "Dammit, I hate being called that!"  
  
"Weak. You're a weak onna."  
  
She lashed at him, faster than his eyes could follow. She had so much bottled up inside of her that her control snapped. Her countered the sudden blow with his katana, for in her hands were two gleaming daggers.  
  
"Not weak."  
  
"Weak."  
  
The sparring match that ensued was fast and furious. For Angel it was a pure release of emotion, and for Wufei it was a test of strength.  
  
Parry.dodge.thrust.fallback.dodge.parry.thrust.slash.dodge.slash...it was all so fast. Angel let her mind go to the blades of her daggers, striking swiftly and sharply. Her feet fell into the familiar fighting dance, circling warily, striking suddenly. Dimly she was aware of the noises she was making in her throat, savage growls deep down. The fight wore on for ages, though only minutes passed.  
  
And then Angel was on her back, panting, eyes closed, feeling the tip of Wufei's katana at her throat.  
  
"You lost only because you lost control of your concentration and emotions. But you're right, Fallen one. You aren't weak," he whispered hoarsly, sheathing his katana and helping her up.  
  
Angel bowed to him and took her leave of the beach, fleeing before the sobs threatened to knock her to the floor. She had no idea why she was crying, but grief hit her like a blow to the gut.  
  
She fell into her car and cried it out, then drove home slowly.  
  
~~  
  
"You fought with her," the Watcher stated.  
  
"Yes. She needed to release her emotions before they took control of her."  
  
"You're not hurt?"  
  
The angel looked indignant. "Of course not."  
  
The Gatherer snickered. "You could have been."  
  
"She couldn't have touched me."  
  
"Hmph...we'll see. As it is, she's going to Louie as we speak." The Watcher hid the laughter in his eyes well.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell her?" Only the angel's eyes were anxious.  
  
"I think it's time. She needs to know," replied the Gatherer. "And I think part of her already does."  
  
"Probably," the Watcher agreed.  
  
"Then we wait?" the angel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~*~~fin!  
  
**How're you liking it? Please review...I love reading them! I promise that more will be revealed next time.** 


	5. Cracked Masks

-Well, hello again. Hopefully if you've made it this far, you like the story. This is the chapter where a lot gets revealed about most of the characters. Stay tuned!-  
  
Part 5-Cracked Masks  
  
O'Malley's restaurant was a safe haven for most of the people in town. It was there that Angel headed, full of questions that desperately needed answers. She wasn't surprised to see Mako's car there as she pulled up. Louie had cared for them after finding them on the street. The girls had both been orphaned. Well, Angel had been told she was orphaned. Mako had lost her parents in a train wreck.  
  
Shaking her head to force out the memories, Angel stepped into the restaurant. Mako was leaning against the bar, waiting.  
  
"Hey, Shorty," she quipped as Angel walked up.  
  
"Hiya." It was how she nearly always felt with Mako--safe and happy. She beamed up at the taller woman. "Here for a drink or a heart-to-heart?"  
  
"Well, I was waiting for you. We need to have a very eye-opening heart-to-heart," Mako replied, gently steering Angel to a table in back, where they were alone.  
  
Some of them she'd never met before. There were the people she knew--Wufei, Louie, Lizzy, Lian, and even her father, Rasid...but then there were a couple she didn't know--an attractive American man with a long braid and a silent Latin man with amazing hair. Flashing a bright smile, she took a seat. For the life of her she couldn't guess what this was about.  
  
"Angel, I need you to pay close attention to what we say here. I know it twill be hard to believe, but if you don't take this to heart there will be trouble." It was Louie who spoke, eyes serious. Angel looked at him, understanding and quite serious as well.  
  
"You're going to be shocked, Fallen one, but there's no help for that," Wufei added. Angel looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No onna?"  
  
He smirked. "Not today."  
  
"No more jokes. Listen." Louie caught her attention again by the grave tone in his voice. "This is going to be hard. Angel, I'm God."  
  
Angel looked at him in wild disbelief. This is a joke, she thought frantically, it has to be a joke...  
  
But everyone looked deathly serious. They all watched her reaction to Louie's bombshell.  
  
"God? Allah?" she repeated, reaching for her father's hand.  
  
"Aye. But it doesn't end there. Let's get through this part first, though."  
  
Lizzy sat up and looked Angel square in the eyes. "I'm Satan."  
  
Angel choked. "The Lord and the Devil are married?" she managed through her coughs.  
  
"Yes-Listen, I'm not exactly what the humans say I am. I do have evil in me, to balance out Louie's good. Evil things happen because of me. But it's only to keep the balance. Some must die so others can live, understand?"  
  
"And, coming to that...Angie..." Mako took her hand and Angel shook her head. "No, listen, Angel...I'm a demon."  
  
"A demon..." It was so much in only so little time. She burrowed closer to her father, trying hard not to choke on her sobs.  
  
"I've been watching over you your whole life. I wasn't supposed to, but something in me fell in love with cute little Angel. And now I find that you need as much help as you can get."  
  
"Fallen one." Wufei turned to her. Angel bit her lip, forcing back the emotions warring for control. God, the Devil, a demon...and... "I am your angel."  
  
An angel.  
  
"I vow to protect you, Little One," he said softly, taking her hand. "I vow to protect you from everything."  
  
But it didn't stop there. The American stood, staring down at her with immeasurable violet eyes.  
  
"I am Death. The Angel of Mercy, the Gatherer of Souls. And if you fail, then I will be gathering many, many souls. So I'm here to help guide you."  
  
And then the Latin man spoke up, his green eyes peering deep into her soul. "I am the Watcher, not truly of Heaven, Earth, or Hell, but always in-between. I am the Keeper of the Gates, the one who tells you of your Afterlife. And I chose to help your plight."  
  
The Watcher...she shuddered. His eyes seemed to always measure her, staring deeply into her soul. She pulled her gaze from him. She watched, startled, as Lian stood.  
  
"I am the Archangel Rafael, here to guide you on your difficult path. Understand, however, that your heart chooses the true way. I can only guide you down he path your heart desires."  
  
Shivering, Angel burrowed even closer to her father. Too much--this was all too much for her to deal with at once. All of the people she loved were forcing this on her, fast and hard, and with an urgency that frightened her. She looked at her father, searching his gaze. He smiled and stroked her arms.  
  
"I'm just me, Little one," he said softly. Taking a relieved breath, she turned back to the others.  
  
"Angel, this is the most important part," Louie said, touching her hand to draw her attention.  
  
Not more, her eyes pleaded, but he continued.  
  
"The forces of Heaven and Hell have gathered here because of you. Because of your role in the fate of the humanity that you mothered.  
  
"You are Eve."  
  
Eve? EVE? What the hell is he talking about? she wondered. Way too much...she had mothered humanity?  
  
Seeing her confusion, Louie continued.  
  
"Eve, wife of Adam, the first woman, the mother of humanity."  
  
"And sin," Lizzy added. Angel began to shake her head frantically.  
  
"No, I'm not Eve...I'm just Angel...Not Eve..."  
  
"You are Eve, Little one," Wufei said, cutting off her feeble protests. "Sin has reigned for these long years because you have given in to temptation in all of your lives."  
  
"Temptation?"  
  
It was like a nightmare, spinning out of control. A Bible story gone horribly wrong. She wasn't Adam's Eve. She was just Angel.  
  
"You have had many lives, Angel," Lizzy started. "Each time, each life, you are tempted because you are Eve. Each time you have been tempted and tempted Adam as well. Then the whole world is drawn back into sin."  
  
"Isn't there a serpent in the story?" Rasid asked, holding his daughter tightly.  
  
"Aye," agreed Louie, "the only problem is that the snake isn't always the same soul. Angel has forever been Eve, but the serpent can be any soul. Because each time the serpent is caught, it's banished to the Middle Realm."  
  
"Limbo," Trowa put in, aiding the confused.  
  
"There was one exception," Lizzy reminded him.  
  
Angel's head was whirling by now, shocked with discoveries and secrets she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know her best friend was a demon, her worst enemy was her angel, and that she was the cause of all sin.  
  
"Not now, Lizzy." As if Louie could read her mind--which, she reflected, he probably could--he stopped his wife from further embellishing. "I think our wee lass has had enough."  
  
"So...if I'm Eve...then what happened to Adam?" Angel asked softly. Suddenly, even the air was tense as those around her exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, there's the kicker," Mako finally said. "We're keeping you apart. Well, some of us are."  
  
"I believe you need to be together," Lizzy put in quickly.  
  
"And I am trying my best to keep you apart." Louie's eyes bored into hers. "For everyone."  
  
Angel turned her gaze to Wufei, who nodded. "I do think that for the sake of the world we should keep them from seeing each other." He looked at his small charge. "Even though it's causing Little one great pain."  
  
Duo, Lian and Trowa could take no stand.  
  
"My concern is my daughter, I only care for her." The tone of Rasid's voice left no room for argument. "And she's miserable."  
  
"There's another wee problem." Again Louie spoke. "If we were to put them together and Angel was tempted, she would tempt Adam as well. Like it or not I would have to reveal myself to exile them, because they would bring sin back into the world. And the second coming of God means Armageddon. The end of the world, the end of humanity, the Final Judgement of Man. It has all been prophesied in the Bible."  
  
"Me or the world, then?" Angel murmured. She looked at Wufei and Mako. They both reached for her.  
  
"Sweetie..." came Mako's agonized voice.  
  
"I guess it'll have to be me. I promise I won't go near Adam. But if I'm to stay away from him, I need to know who he is."  
  
More glances were exchanged. Mako shook her head, and Wufei turned away. Trowa gazed at her with his deep eyes, and Lian sighed. Louie and Lizzy glanced at Rasid.  
  
"Adam is Quatre Raberba Winner," Louie finally said. Angel's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Mako with eyes that screamed of her pain.  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
~~  
  
Quatre sat and let his eyes roam over his garden. It was late and very cold, but at least the cold chased his dreams away. He closed his eyes.  
  
The dream...  
  
Clutched in his hands was a copy of the Bible. The story of Adam and Eve hadn't made much of anything clearer, nor did it tie the dreams of the creation to the dreams of mass death.  
  
What had happened in the Creation that caused the death? Why was he dreaming of it? His own family thought only of business, not of God. He believed in Allah, or God, but not in the traditional sense of any true religion.  
  
No, his beliefs were different, and he kept them to himself. But now he wished he knew more about the Bible, about what was said. He had done extensive research in the past week, however, reading and making notes in the Good Book.  
  
Adam and Eve, then Armageddon. Something had to tie them together. Something had to trigger these vague dreams and long faded memories.  
  
All he had to do was discover what...  
  
~~*~~Fin!  
  
AN: So, how'd you like it? Is it a bit clearer now? Let me know if you're getting it now that I've identified some of the major characters. By the by, 32 days until St. Patty's day! Holy Shamrocks! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Ever Faster

-Ohayo once again! Welcome to part six. Hopefully you've got a better idea about what's going on now. From here on in, it should move a but faster. Please sit back and enjoy the ride-and do let me know what you thought of it.-  
  
Part Six: Ever Faster  
  
The Archangel Gabriel glided through Quatre Raberba Winner's window. He had to be quick--if the others knew, if Michael knew what he did here tonight, he would be severely punished. But he had to tell the young man. The boy deserved to know who he was and what was happening.  
  
He stepped into the room and allowed himself to be visible. The boy jumped, then stared with wide eyes at the glimmering form before him.  
  
"Who...?" whispered the aghast youth.  
  
"That's not important. Please, I must be quick. I can answer some of your questions. Not all, but some. I am an angel, Quatre Winner, an angel of God. Or Allah, as you say."  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"You have been having strange dreams. That is because you are Adam. Adam, first human man, husband of Eve, Father of Humanity, Keeper of Eden, Lord over the Sinner."  
  
The boy gaped at him. His confusion was evident, shining from the depths of his aquamarine eyes. "But..."  
  
"Brook no argument, just listen. Angel Tsuiraku is Eve, and she will be tempted. To free the world from sin--to save it from Apocalypse, you must stay away from her at all costs."  
  
"Apocalypse?" Now it was fear in those deep eyes.  
  
"Aye. Listen, you do have an angel. She watches over you constantly. She is protecting you even as we speak. For her, be brave."  
  
Before the Youth could respond, Gabriel was fleeing into the night.  
  
~~  
  
He must have broken some rule or law, he thought, still staring at the spot where the angel had disappeared. Turning from the window, he let his tumbled thoughts drift through his mind. So he was Adam, and Angel was Eve.  
  
Boo...  
  
His Eve, he thought fiercely, and then blinked in surprise. Angel Tsuiraku Kurama hadn't been in his life since he was five. His Boo, little Angel...she'd been his childhood best friend.  
  
So she was part of this too...  
  
Eve...  
  
The young man walked to his bed and sank down onto it.  
  
Apocalypse...  
  
~~  
  
She was quicksilver, faster than the eyes could follow. The air was sliced by slashes of silver. It seemed out of control--a dance of chaos.  
  
But in her mind, Angel was cool, controlled, and empowered.  
  
She leapt. Drop kicked, let her daggers fly at the imaginary foe before her. Her lithe body defied the laws of gravity, No one, she thought, no one could beat her.  
  
"You're getting better." The words came from behind her. She turned to see Mako in the doorway.  
  
Mako, who'd bested her in nearly everything. Mako, who'd given her everything. Mako, her demon.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Want to really test your skills?" she asked. Angel nodded quickly and let her daggers spin back into ready position.  
  
Mako had her guns out already. She opened fire, aiming at Angel's legs, arms...but with a sharp sound of metal slamming forcefully into metal, the bullets were deflected. Mako shot off more. Angel pushed herself off the ground, flipping sideways through the air, avoiding the shots. Her hand flashed to her vest and then a volley of throwing knives were flying at Mako. As Mako dodged and shot again, Angel jumped and pushed herself off of a wall. Two more volleys of throwing knives, one vertical and the other horizontal.  
  
She's much better...  
  
That was two rounds...she's got at least four more, but she could have up to seven.  
  
They kept moving, jumping-dodging-circling.  
  
"On your toes?" asked Mako  
  
"Always," was the short reply.  
  
The calculating midnight blue-and-silver eyes were watching, waiting for the next round of bullets. And Mako didn't disappoint. The next were aimed for heart, stomach, and head.  
  
Can't dodge, gotta block...  
  
Angel's daggers flashed, blocking one...two...and then the third. Breathing hard, she dived behind a section of wall to collect her wits. Better aim...gotta pay more attention...  
  
In total, Mako had seven rounds. Angel preformed wonderfully, dodging or blocking them all. Mako applauded.  
  
"Very good, Little one. You're much better now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They were both out of breath, both nicked here and there, but neither seriously wounded.  
  
She bested me again...  
  
But this time, Angel didn't mind.  
  
~~  
  
They flew with all possible speed. They were a group known as Angels of the Night--renegades who'd turned from God and now followed a different leader. They had their own purposes, their own orders.  
  
They swooped into the Winner's room. They picked him up.  
  
They flew away.  
  
"Mission accomplished..."  
  
~~  
  
She was sleeping...Wufei shut the door to Angel's room. His Angel was tired after her training session with Mako. She would be content to sleep all night. He too closed his eyes to rest.  
  
But they hadn't been shut for five minutes before the demons came.  
  
They came fast, and hard. Wufei shot out of his chair. His wings unfurled from his back in an explosive flash. In his hands gleamed his katana. They weren't taking Angel without a fight.  
  
And the fight came.  
  
Wufei slashed at the demons, who swooped around him, attacking from all sides. It was fierce and short. In the end, Wufei laid wounded on the floor, watching with helpless rage as the demons flew away with Angel. His scream of enraged pain filled the air, but the demons disappeared with Angel in their grasp.  
  
~~  
  
She knew her part in the story. She liked it. She was the temptor. She was the evil. It was rather enjoyable. It was too bad she'd have to corrupt the poor innocent Angel...and Quatre was rather good looking...  
  
Ah well...even the best stories had plot holes...  
  
~~  
  
"GONE?" Mako raged. "She's GONE?!"  
  
Wufei shook his head and sighed. "Yes, she's gone."  
  
"This is bad, this is very, very bad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We have to find her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So let's go."  
  
But Wufei, already wounded, was a lot slower than the enraged Mako. He was soon lagging far behind.  
  
"We'll have to wait...for a few hours...until this heals," Wufei gasped.  
  
"A few hours?"  
  
"It can't be avoided."  
  
"I could go."  
  
"You can't go alone. There will be too many. You'll have to wait."  
  
"...Fine..." But it was clear that Mako didn't like the idea. She helped Wufei back and laid him down to rest. She had to keep occupied for a while...  
  
My poor Angie...  
  
~~  
  
Angel woke, but she knew instantly that someone was there with her. In one swift, smooth movement, she rolled and drew her daggers. In the same movement, she pressed one cool blade to the other's throat, and the other at the stomach.  
  
But then she gasped and reeled back. It couldn't be...but it was...  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was staring up at her with wide eyes. It had happened...  
  
Adam and Eve were staring right at each other.  
  
~~*~~Fin!  
  
AN: How'd you like it? It's good? I won't be able to write anything new for a few days--sorry for the delay. But hopefully the story's a bit more exciting now...*^.^* Be sure to let me know how you like this new chapter! 


	7. For Better or Worse

-Welcome back! This is the seventh part in my latest and longest running saga, Trials. If you've read up to this point, I would like to thank you for your support. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome, so email me at lostlittle_angel@hotmail.com, or review my story. I'll look forward to the messages…and as always, standard disclaimers apply.-  
  
Part Seven: For Better or Worse  
  
For the first moment, all Angel and Quatre could do was stare at each other in shock. Then they were hugging each other desperately, holding on as if that could save them. Then, finally, they let go and backed quickly away from each other in fear and disbelief.  
  
"It's you…you're Adam."  
  
"And you're Eve."  
  
"We…we can't be near each other. You've got to stay away from me. Wufei would say the same thing. He'd say, 'stay away from that weak- willed, silly onna.'"  
  
Quatre glanced around the small room and shook his head. "I don't think that will be easy to manage."  
  
Angel watched him as he sat in the corner furthest from her, looking suddenly depressed and weighted. He'd changed so much in seventeen years. Now, at twenty-two, he was a man. Tall, handsome, slim, strong…he'd matured from the small, adorable five-year-old boy she'd remembered. He'd grown from the fifteen-year-old young man she'd seen in pictures—he was much stronger and his face matured, leaving behind the boyish cute-ness to reveal an older, handsomer face.  
  
She realized then just how much she'd missed her sweet, five-year-old Kitty. Now, in this hellish nightmare, they'd been thrown together once again, almost two decades later.  
  
"Maybe this is wrong," she whispered softly to him, "and maybe it will cause Armageddon, but I'm really glad you're here. I missed you, Kitty."  
  
Quatre turned to look at Angel, his Boo, and his childhood friend. "I missed you too, Boo."  
  
"I guess we're stuck together, then."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
Louie, Angel prayed, please help…I need your help very badly.  
  
~~  
  
"Louie!"  
  
Lizzy's voice caught Louie's ears. She sounded frantic, panicked. A second later, she was grasping his arms tightly.  
  
"Liz, what is it?"  
  
"Louie…they've rebelled!"  
  
This won her a confused and somewhat distracted look. "What are you talking about, luv?"  
  
"The demons have rebelled. They no longer take orders from me. They follow someone else!"  
  
"What?!" Now Louie looked panicked. "Liz, this is bad…If the demons don't obey you then they'll go after Angel and Quatre…and if that happens…"  
  
"I KNOW what could happen, Lou…We need to find them. Both of them."  
  
"Aye. I think Mako and Wufei are already looking."  
  
They stared at each other. Louie's haunted eyes mirrored Lizzy's perfectly.  
  
"Maybe I should go back to heaven." Louie's voice rang softly in Lizzy's ears after a brief pause.  
  
"Lou, what could you do up there that's any different? The Archangels will do their jobs. Your girls need you," Liz reminded him. Louie shook his head.  
  
"If it comes to the Tempting, my being here will doom the world. I hope that we find them before your demons do."  
  
"So do I."  
  
~~  
  
Mako flew hard, her wings beating viciously through the air. Behind her, on her heals, was Wufei. Neither spoke. They had no need. As they raced through the sky, thoughts ran through Mako's head.  
  
~So it's come to this…I can't protect her on my own anymore. My poor little Angel, so fragile. She must be so scared, and so lost.  
  
~I coming, Little Angel, so don't give up. I'll be there soon…I'm your Mako-chan, I've always been there…just hold on…~  
  
But she knew her Angel couldn't hear her, and she was afraid she might already be too late.  
  
~~  
  
All in all, Wufei decided, it wasn't too hard to find Angel. Demons as well as angels circled above the structure that housed the couple.  
  
"We can't get through all of them on our own," he commented as they landed a bit off.  
  
"There are angels there…what happened?"  
  
"Rebels, Angels of the Night. They don't follow God anymore. But they don't follow the Devil, either," he replied shortly. Mako cast him a funny look.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Her head swiveled back to gaze at the group of rebels.  
  
"Yes. But Hell is no longer controlled by the Devil."  
  
"What?!" That had her attention. She swung back around to meet his gaze. "What did you say?"  
  
"They are being led by the spirit of a man. He died in the first of the Eve Wars. He was an important figure in the colonies, and an important figure to one specific young man." Wufei gazed at Mako. "Think you can guess?"  
  
"Mr. Winner?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Winner."  
  
"If he controls the demons…"  
  
"Then he can bring about the Apocalypse."  
  
"We need help."  
  
"Yes…I'm hoping the Archangel Gabriel can offer some guidance."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this," Mako muttered, "but so do I."  
  
~~  
  
"Gabriel," said the booming voice. It was then Gabriel knew he'd been caught when he'd gone to inform the boy about who he was.  
  
Gabriel came before Michael, standing tall though the senior angel was frowning down at him.  
  
"You have broken your pact to me to keep this a secret."  
  
"He had to know," replied Gabriel.  
  
"No, he didn't. And now that he does, it could mean chaos," Michael replied.  
  
"It would mean chaos either way."  
  
But Michael was not swayed.  
  
"Gabriel, until this is over, I want you to remain on Earth. I want to keep an eye on you. Go to God. He will have something for you to do, I'm sure."  
  
"Earth?"  
  
"Aye, Earth. Now go," Michael replied, and turned from the shamed Archangel.  
  
Gabriel bowed himself out and walked away. Earth was where he wanted to be anyway. Now he could have direct contact with God.  
  
Lord knows we need all the help we can get, he thought.  
  
~~  
  
Heero woke in the night and wandered restlessly. He leaned against the windowsill and sighed. His emotionless eyes stared out into the night. Maybe it was selfish and wrong, but he was sure it would be a personal relief to die.  
  
To finally rest…  
  
"Heero…" It was Duo, right behind him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Up so late? Something bothering you?"  
  
"No," Heero whispered, and turned to the American.  
  
"Well, Hee-man, I'm off to bed…if you need anything…"  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"Well, just an offer…see ya in the morning."  
  
But Duo knew exactly what was on Heero's mind. A wry smile touched his lips.  
  
Not yet, Heero…just wait.  
  
~~  
  
"The time is near for the Apocalypse. Now we will end the world. Humanity and its evils will be wiped out forever. Then there will be real peace—finally peace. It will come when every person on the face of the planet has died."  
  
His voice was strong and clear. Those who heard obeyed. Even the demons bowed to his wishes.  
  
"It will all be over soon."  
  
~~*~~Fin!  
  
AN: So, how'd you like that chapter? Any suggestions? Be sure to review if you've got an idea! *^^* Hope you liked it. There's more on the way! Thanks for reading. 


	8. Lost

--It's the author again. I would like to thank those of you who've read this far. Please let me know if you're enjoying it by reviewing. Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter.—  
  
Part Eight: Lost  
  
Gabriel came to Death that day. But Death already knew. It had started at midnight. The leader of Hell was allowing his minions to feast on the souls of humans. He was starting events that could lead to the Apocalypse. It was only one or two at the moment, but Gabriel and Death both knew that the numbers would rise.  
  
"It has started," said Gabriel. Death nodded.  
  
"I took three souls today. The time is coming quickly."  
  
"We must be prepared."  
  
"Does Michael know?" Death asked.  
  
"I'm sure. He is a good leader. He will have Heaven prepared."  
  
"The question is, for what? A war with Hell, or Armageddon?"  
  
"That, I cannot answer."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Gabriel shook his head and looked heavenward. "We shall see…hopefully we have enough time to rescue Adam and Eve."  
  
"I wish I could say."  
  
Gabriel looked at Death. "You must return to your celestial home. You must guide the souls from Earth."  
  
"I know. Send the Gatekeeper."  
  
"I will."  
  
And Gabriel flew off through the night. Death closed his eyes and let his dark wings unfurl from his back. Back to the night.  
  
~~  
  
Angel awoke wrapped in a warm, comforting embrace. A smile curved her lips at the realization that she fit perfectly under his chin.  
  
"Kitty," she whispered softly. "Wake up, Kitty."  
  
His only answer was to smile and snuggle closer.  
  
"Silly Kitty." But she had to admit that she was happy, too, lying there in his arms. The only thing missing was Mako.  
  
But reality came crashing into them both a minute later, and Quatre opened his eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
"Angel…"  
  
"Please don't let go. You're the only thing I've got at the moment, so please don't leave me."  
  
His arms tightened around her and he lowered his face to her hair. "I won't. God help us both."  
  
~~  
  
She was Blade, the serpent. She smiled. It rather did have a nice ring to it. This tempting would be easy. The girl was weak, the guy almost worse.  
  
Her golden eyes flashed as the door opened behind her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be ready, master. Just give me a little more time. They won't know what's hit them."  
  
"And your plan is?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. You just worry about Mistress Satan returning. This will be easy."  
  
"This had better work, Blade."  
  
Blade's eyes flashed again, this time with anger. "It will, m'lord. Just watch."  
  
~~  
  
Mako bowed before Lizzy as the older woman frowned down at her. "Guards?"  
  
"Yes. A few hundred in the air, probably many more on the ground. It is impenetrable without the help of your demons."  
  
"Which I no longer control. I have only a few left. These I place at your command. Makoto…"  
  
Mako lowered her eyes. "I failed and betrayed Angel once. I won't allow myself to do so again."  
  
"I believe you." Lizzy rested her hand on the demon's shoulder. "Mako—does the fact that you were Angel's first serpent still haunt you?"  
  
"Yes. I caused the entire world pain. And because of me she blames it on herself."  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
"No, Lizzy…the worst part is, I wanted to do it. She was so pure and happy…and I wasn't. I wanted to knock her from her pedestal, and I did."  
  
"Save her, Mako, and clear your conscience."  
  
"That's what I'm going to do."  
  
Liz frowned deeply once more. "I have to find the one that is leading Hell. We're in deep danger. You take the demons and save Angel. Let Wufei and his angels help. All of Hell is against you now, and time grows short."  
  
Mako nodded and bowed, then rose swiftly and moved to the door. She would rescue her Angel. She had no other choice.  
  
~~  
  
Wufei watched as Duo and Trowa departed. It was up to him to lead the heavenly forces he'd accumulated to save Angel and Quatre. Louie stood beside him.  
  
"Lord, perhaps you should return to Heaven. Perhaps that will save us all." Wufei's voice was quiet, respectful, but worried.  
  
"I cannot leave my girls here without help. I won't."  
  
"Yes, Lord. The demons are feasting."  
  
"I know." Louie's eyes darkened and he turned to Wufei. "That worries me. This person has power. Whomever it is knows what he's doing…he's drawing it out. Liz and I need to find him."  
  
"Best of luck, M'lord," Wufei said, bowing deeply.  
  
"To you as well, Wufei. You will find help from unexpected places. Don't loose faith in me."  
  
"Never."  
  
And Wufei leapt into the sky and circled, waiting for his demon counterpart. Their only hope was to get to Angel before the tempting took place, and that was slim.  
  
Don't loose faith…  
  
~~*~~fin!  
  
##How'd you like that chapter? Please stay tuned for more…Gabriel and Michael will be revealed soon, and if I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel. Hope you like it! 


	9. And In One Day and Night of Misfortune

-Hello! I've been having a couple probs with FanFiction.net, but they seem to be clearing up now. So back to the new chapters! I'll update as often as I can, but I will be hindered by a nasty research report and a couple book reports…if you have any questions, email me at lostlittle_angel@hotmail.com. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Especially if you'd like to see a sequel to this story.-  
  
Part Nine: And in One Single Day and Night of Misfortune  
  
The morning dawned bright and beautiful, but that was lost on Aisha. She stood, arms crossed, gazing unseeingly at the sky. She knew that Louie approached from behind, but she didn't turn.  
  
"You're doing your job very well."  
  
"Thank you, m'lord." Aisha still didn't meet the Lord's gaze.  
  
"Michael, what's troubling you?" Louie let his gaze rake over the human form of the Archangel Michael.  
  
"Gabriel has fought me from the start. Now you've had me send him to war. What will become of him?"  
  
"Gabriel will be well taken care of, Michael. Besides, the real thing that's troubling you, Michael, is—"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"True. I do worry for Death."  
  
"There is no need. There will forever be Death."  
  
"I know…"  
  
Aisha sighed and finally turned to look at Louie. Her eyes, deep violet, reflected her concern. "And Angel…"  
  
Louie frowned. "That is a complex matter, isn't it? I'm afraid we won't realize if she's committed her sin until it is much too late. And if she has, I must bring Rapture."  
  
"And then Tribulation." Aisha shook her head. "And that's the end, isn't it?"  
  
"Of humans, yes. Though I think I rather would like to try again."  
  
"Again?" Aisha looked at him. "Humans are rather blind, aren't they? To turn from their Creator?"  
  
"But have they really turned, I wonder? The vast majority are simply lost, Michael. They can be narrow-minded, but then even the angels aren't perfect. You know that," Louie replied.  
  
"Will our forces succeed in rescuing Angel and Quatre?"  
  
"Ah…You'll have to wait and see."  
  
Aisha turned once more to the sky. "Wait? No, Lord. But see I will, and with my own eyes."  
  
"Very well, but be careful."  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
And Aisha flew to join Wufei, Gabriel, Mako, and their forces to rescue Eve from the clutches of the Serpent.  
  
~~  
  
Heero saw them coming and unfurled his wings. He leapt into the air powerfully, catching an updraft and soaring higher to meet the group, now in the form of Gabriel, the Archangel. Sympathy tore at him, and a desire to help had him skimming the clouds, adjusting his wings to catch up with Wufei and Mako.  
  
"Wufei," he called.  
  
"Gabriel!" he replied, startled. Gabriel turned to Mako.  
  
"Greetings."  
  
"Hello, Gabe."  
  
Wufei was shocked by Mako informality, but said nothing. Gabriel smiled at him. "She _is_ a demon, after all…she doesn't have to show respect."  
  
Mako's eyes flashed as she gave Gabriel a once-over. He was lithe, attractive. His eyes reached deep into her battered soul, yet he didn't reject her…  
  
Too bad he's an Archangel…he's cute. She flashed him a seductive smile and flew on. She and Wufei both knew why Gabriel was there. She sobered as they flew ever nearer to the stronghold where Angel and Quatre were being kept. We know and we need him.  
  
~~  
  
Blade was weaving her spell on the sleeping Adam…putting images in his head, giving him ideas. His attraction to Eve was obvious. And children born of sin would be perfect. Eve would be stuck with the brats for life, reminding her constantly of her sin, even if she did put them up for adoption.  
  
Eve was attracted to Adam, too, and in a big way. Blade smiled. A little pre-marriage sex, that should tie the deal…  
  
Sure, maybe it wasn't totally original, but it served the purpose. Plus, with the innocent minds of these two, it would shake them up enough to be quite effective. Even Adam, who'd been married once before, was still ignorant of the darker pleasures…  
  
I do so love being evil, Blade thought with a smile, and turned to leave.  
  
~~  
  
They were ready when Gabriel's forces arrived. Mr. Winner's minions had been ready for a long time. They clashed heavily in the air, slashing and fighting. It was pure chaos in less than a second, with angels fighting other angels, demons fighting demons, and then the general demons fighting angels.  
  
It was a deadly dance in midair, wings beating harshly, the sounds of battle cries and screams adding to the adrenaline pumping through the veins of all the creatures in the sky.  
  
Mako fought unrestrained, her bullets and fire scorching all of her enemies. She had one goal: get to Angel before it was too late. Every second on the battlefield was a second that was working against her. A demon with a soul…an enraged demon with a soul…was a deadly foe.  
  
The angels, too, were showing their primal side, fighting almost as viciously as the demons around them. Ethereal swords clashed in midair, and arrows tore through the sky. Those struck were either badly wounded or poisoned by the goodness of the angel that shot it.  
  
Mako threw a glance Gabriel's way. He was also fighting, anguish in his eyes. He looked at her. Those deep cobalt eyes said it all-- we're running out of time.  
  
And Mako knew that. It scared her. Which made her angrier, which made her deadlier. She turned back to the fight with knew resolve, blood dripping down her arms and face.  
  
~~  
  
Gabriel was also injured, but it was a minor injury, one easily ignored. What bothered him—and he couldn't understand why it would—was the blood dripping down Mako's face. That, and the fact that their time was running out.  
  
Had Gabriel had the time to be embarrassed, he would be. The battle kept him from dwelling on it, but the two humans were…were…  
  
The thought shattered as he pierced demon flesh. That didn't mean the girl had been tempted…that could mean something else. He'd always thought that it would be something more material, such as the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge. It had always been a material item before…  
  
So he wasn't convinced that this was the tempting. But that didn't change the fact that they had to hurry.  
  
Gabriel struck down another foe. The time for worrying about that would have to wait until he wasn't fighting savagely with demons. If he survived…  
  
~~  
  
Wufei was wounded in the side, right under his arm. It wasn't deep or deadly, but it stung. He put it out of his mind, however, and fought savagely with his companions. He threw in a prayer that his Angel would remain strong…  
  
His enraged cry filled the air as another angel struck down one of the angels with him.  
  
It is a sad day when two angels of heaven, from the same Creator, fight each other.  
  
It is sad when heaven must fight like this…  
  
He attacked the demon in front of him. Then the demon behind that one. He struck down an angel after that. He was steadily heading for the door.  
  
I will triumph for Angel…I must. Not just for angel, but…  
  
Lian Nataku filled his mind. Lian…  
  
His late wife telling him about her flowers.  
  
I fight for them, too…and for God…  
  
I must triumph.  
  
I WILL triumph!  
  
And he continued to fight.  
  
~~  
  
Quatre woke from his daze, one arm thrown over Angel, who was snuggled into his side. A very…unclothed Angel.  
  
He choked. "No…nonono…I couldn't have…WE couldn't have…"  
  
But they had…it was obvious…and his Angel had been a virgin. "Oh, Lord…"  
  
Angel's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Mmm…warmmm…" she purred sleepily. Then her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. "We…no…we didn't…"  
  
"I think we did."  
  
"But…God, I think I would have known…"  
  
"I think…we weren't supposed to realize until…well, after."  
  
Angel's cheeks were bright pink. "You don't think that was the tempting, do you?"  
  
Quatre shook his head slowly. "I…don't know. But I don't think so. I think that's something…material, I guess. Like…in the Bible."  
  
"I hope you're not just trying to comfort me," Angel whimpered.  
  
"Me too," Quatre replied, and held her tight.  
  
Oh please…please let this all be some horrible dream…  
  
~~  
  
Wufei had reached the door. He fought his way down the corridor. Mako and Gabriel fought behind him. Just a bit more, just a bit more…  
  
The door…he'd made it…  
  
I'm coming, Angel…  
  
~~  
  
Angel and Quatre both looked up as the door slammed open. She cowered to him, but gasped as a figure fell in.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
He was bleeding horribly. He looked very, very weak.  
  
"…Angel…"  
  
Mako and Heero—no, Angel thought, Gabriel—were right behind him.  
  
"Put on some clothes and let's go," Mako said quickly. Gabriel lifted Wufei into his arms.  
  
"The exit is clear, but it won't stay that way for long," he added. Angel and Quatre threw on clothes and Mako lifted them both.  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre breathed.  
  
"We've lost most of our force. We've got to get out of here." Mako's words were short. Quatre closed his eyes and nodded, and then they were flying quickly, away from the chaos, away from that horrible room…  
  
Away to God, where they would await the fate of the world…  
  
~~Fin!~~  
  
Authors Notes: There, how'd you like that chapter? Interesting? Did you like the twists? Please review and let me know! 


	10. And the Seventh Day was a Day of Rest

-Yo! Hopefully your liking my incredibly twisted story. Please review with any comments or criticism, and let me know if you want me to get back to you through email. Enjoy part ten, if you've read this far!-  
  
Part Ten: And the Seventh Day was a Day of Rest  
  
When Gabriel and Mako touched down just outside of O'Malley's Restaurant, Michael was there waiting for them. No one spoke as he silently lifted Wufei from Gabriel's arms. They all followed him inside silently, each knowing that only a small part of the battle was won.  
  
"The Lord waits for you in his room at the back," Michael said finally, nodding in the direction of the said room. He carried Wufei back there, while the others followed again.  
  
At the sound of the door opening, Louie lifted his head. He looked worn and tired, his eyes darkened with torment. But at the sight of Angel and Quatre, some of that torment was lifted.  
  
"Do not worry about Wufei, Little one," he said to Angel. "I'll take care of him personally. You and your comrade have had quite an experience. Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
The suggestion was very welcome, but Angel hesitated. "Mako, are you—?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Get some rest, will ya?" She tossed an affectionate smile the girl's way. Angel smiled back and nodded to Gabriel and Michael. "See you later, then…"  
  
And she walked into the side room. Quatre stood his ground and looked at Louie. "Will you split us apart again?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No…there's no real need now that you're both under our protection," Louie replied, and then shook his head. "What crazy times…" And with that he turned to tend to Wufei's wounds. Quatre chose to sleep in a booth, wrapped in an old blanket.  
  
"He's hurt badly," Mako whispered.  
  
"Aye," Louie replied.  
  
"Fatally?"  
  
"Not while I'm taking care of him."  
  
Michael nodded and walked outside. He let the starlight cleanse his mind and ease his soul. And there he waited, waited for the special one he'd give his life to…waited for Death.  
  
Death, with a three-foot braid and a deadly scythe…Death, who played both sides, light and dark. Death, in human-form a man, but in true form a woman. And she came, right on time, stepping up softly behind him and placing her arms about his waist.  
  
"Michael…"  
  
"Shinimegami…"  
  
Death smiled. "You, God, and the Devil are the only once who know…"  
  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because…why blow my cover? What does it matter? A female Death…absurd."  
  
"You're perfect as a woman." Michael traced his fingers down her cheek.  
  
"But I'd rather be a man…and your earthy form is female…"  
  
Michael smiled. "Aisha Iwakura…and Duo Maxwell. Duo and Aisha Maxwell," he mused.  
  
"Exactly." Death smiled up at him. "Has a nice ring to it, I think…"  
  
Michael put his arms around her. "It does…"  
  
~~  
  
She came to him, desperate. She stood before the man she had loved in life, but Quaterine Winner realized now the kind of man he had become.  
  
'How? How could you do this to our son? How could you jeopardize his happiness?'  
  
'Quaterine, you are meddling in affairs you can't begin to understand,' came Mr. Winner's coarse reply.  
  
'Is it that you don't care anymore? You no longer care about your son?'  
  
'My son is what got me killed. He didn't care about his family enough to abide by my rules! Instead he chose to fight!'  
  
'You've turned bitter, cold. Quatre did what he did to protect your family, and to bring peace for everyone. And he did.'  
  
'At what cost, Quaterine? Billions of lives!'  
  
'Some must die for others to live. Trial by fire.'  
  
Mr. Winner snickered. 'Poor simple Quaterine.'  
  
'You used to love me.'  
  
'Things have changed.'  
  
'I see they have, more than I anticipated.'  
  
'I will destroy all of humanity. Then perhaps there will be peace.'  
  
'At what cost? Billions of lives.'  
  
He spun, furious. He lifted his hand and brought it sharply down to her face, but he didn't touch her.  
  
'Evil cannot touch those who possess God's light.'  
  
'You BITCH. Get out!'  
  
'You damn all you touch. You aren't the man I fell in love with.'  
  
'Out.'  
  
'Gladly,' Quaterine said, and left her husband's presence.  
  
~~  
  
Angel's eyes opened as the sun touched her eyelids. Morning already, she thought with a sigh. But at least, for the moment, she was free of her dreams.  
  
She padded into the restaurant's kitchen and took a seat, greeting Mako. Mako, as always, was at the stove, making breakfast. Bacon sizzled in a pan next to her and the smell of fresh bread soon had Angel's taste buds dancing in anticipation.  
  
And she wasn't the only one. Soon Louie, Lizzy, Aisha, Heero, and even Wufei had made their way into the kitchen.  
  
"It smells wonderful in here, Mako," Quatre said with a smile. He stretched in his chair and winked at Angel. "Hey, beautiful."  
  
Angel couldn't help but blush. She winked back at him and grinned. "Morning, good-looking."  
  
Wufei grumbled. "These two lovebirds are spoiling my appetite."  
  
"After the night you had?" Louie scoffed. "I doubt anything could spoil your appetite after not eating for so long."  
  
Wufei snorted and glanced at Quatre and Angel. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Mako laughed and set breakfast down in front of everybody. It didn't take long for the food to disappear. Most at the table, however, had fallen silent.  
  
"Trowa's got quite a job in front of him," Mako commented finally. "Duo, too."  
  
Angel looked at her in curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The demons have been feasting on human souls. People are starting to die horrible deaths," she explained.  
  
"And no wonder…they've been fasting for so long under my orders," sighed Lizzy.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Louie told her quietly. She nodded but fell silent.  
  
"'Feasting'?" Quatre questioned. Aisha set her fork down.  
  
"Slowly sucking a human dry of their soul…as a result they become soul-thirsty demons themselves," she said wearily.  
  
"That's the last thing we need," Heero added, eyes dark.  
  
"I'll say…" Angel agreed.  
  
More silence followed this statement, until Louie hit the table with force.  
  
"Perk up!" he insisted. "And rest while you can. For the moment we can all regain our strength. Be grateful that Wufei is the master fighter he is."  
  
They all smiled at Wufei, who flushed and pierced a piece of food viciously. "Well, no need to stare while a man's eating," he said, but Angel and Mako caught the pleased look in his eye.  
  
"'And the Seventh Day shall be a Day of Rest,'" Quatre quoted, smiling at Louie.  
  
"Aye! After all, there's no better time to watch American football than Sunday," he replied with a laugh.  
  
~~Fin!~~  
  
Author's Notes: A much shorter and lighter chapter, but there's a lot more to come! Stay tuned! 


	11. An Endless Waltz

--Welcome to Part 11 of Trials. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! I WOULD ADORE FEEDBACK! I've worked very hard on this for you. *^^* I'll try to write more often and finish it up…lemme know if you want a sequel!—  
  
Part 11: An Endless Waltz…  
  
It had been two months since the rescue, but still she was jumpy. Sighing, Mako uncrossed her arms and pushed away from the window. So much for peace, she thought. It's already starting again.  
  
The short-lived peace had been shattered only days before with a heartbreaking discovery.  
  
Angel was pregnant.  
  
Mako sighed again and shook her head. Obviously it wasn't a good situation. The children were born of Angel's sin. And when they were born…  
  
Another thing that troubled her, and it troubled her deeply, was the fact that Louie would not leave the Earth. That would save humanity from an early Armageddon. And yet he remained, seemingly without reason. When asked, he stubbornly kept silent.  
  
"Dammit!" she snapped aloud. Lizzy touched her shoulder. "Why, Liz? He knows…so why?"  
  
"He can't leave you like this. He can't leave the world when there's a chance that this is not the end."  
  
"He…"  
  
"Can't leave Angel. Or you. You're his girls, Mako. He's watched you both for centuries."  
  
Mako sighed and stretched her wings. "I need to get away for a while, Liz…I'm going to fly for a bit."  
  
"All right. We'll keep an eye on Angel."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
But Mako soon discovered that the flying didn't clear her mind as it normally did. It pierced her heart to know the truth…  
  
…I started it all…  
  
…It's my fault…  
  
…I was her first serpent…  
  
…I made this trouble…  
  
She circled high, then plummeted toward the ground, forcing everything from her mind but the feel of the wind. Everything…  
  
…Will end.  
  
~~  
  
Angel rubbed her rounding tummy with unease. She was just starting to show, but she was already plagued with worries. Quatre was…nervous…very nervous. She tried to tell herself that was natural, but she knew it was more than the shock that he would be a father much sooner than he'd anticipated. This was more. He knew, just like she did, that the baby growing inside of her was probably going to bring about the end of the world. He was pulling away from her, becoming quiet and reserved, and hardly spoke to her.  
  
"Damn it all!" she whispered fiercely. She impatiently stamped her foot. If he wanted to ignore her, that was fine. She could face this with Louie and Liz and Mako and Wufei and Duo and Aisha and…and…  
  
A soft wail rose from her tiny body. She was having his baby…and he didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
"Oh baby, please don't cry…"  
  
She stiffened as warm hands slid up her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Boo. I'm just trying to get used to this, you know? I'm so scared for our child."  
  
Angel turned and sank deep into his arms, finally letting her overdue tears flow.  
  
"Kitty—He won't leave. Louie won't go back to Heaven…"  
  
"Louie wants to protect you and Mako, and now this baby."  
  
"Oh Kitty…" Damn him and his reasoning. But her heart was torn. She knew Lou would never leave his loved ones on Earth in a time like this. And maybe the time had come for the Apocalypse. Maybe, with all the hate and corruption of the people, the world needed to end.  
  
She stared at the collar of Quatre's shirt, aching for the world, for her friends, and for her father and her baby.  
  
"Sweetheart, we will pull through this. Somehow we will. Louie won't abandon you, Boo." His arms tightened around her comfortingly.  
  
But Angel simply closed her eyes and let out a long, tired sigh.  
  
"I'm afraid he won't have a choice."  
  
~~  
  
Michael shook his head and looked forlornly at the Lord. The Lord stared back at him gravely.  
  
"She's right, m'lord."  
  
"Aye…but I will not damn her children."  
  
"Children?" the Archangel sputtered, staring at his Lord.  
  
"Aye. She bears twins, a boy and a girl."  
  
"Twins!"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"And of the seven tribulations, m'lord."  
  
"Inevitable."  
  
"I see. So this is it."  
  
"Aye. This is it. It is time to call my family home to me. This was just the trigger. It has been building for centuries."  
  
"Yes…yes, I know."  
  
"I will establish y Kingdom seven years after the birth of the children. Judgment shall come to the earth upon the day of their birth."  
  
"And it will be done as you say, m'lord," Michael replied with a bow, and left.  
  
~~  
  
Mr. Winner smiled. He turned to his minions, his demons. Soon the world would be free from everything.  
  
"Feast, my pets, feast! But do not kill Eve! I have plans for my lovely grandchildren."  
  
And the demons flew out to feast.  
  
~~  
  
Quaterine's eyes shot open. She turned and trembled. It had come…Judgment was near.  
  
"No!" she gasped. "Not yet!"  
  
But it was true. The demons began to feast in earnest. She wrapped her wings around Quatre and prayed.  
  
~~  
  
Death prepared herself. Souls were soon flooding to her. She silently led them to Rafeal, who then took them to the Gatekeeper.  
  
The beginning of it all…the children will bring Tribulation.  
  
And Death spread her wings and gathered the souls of the lost and the dead.  
  
~~Fin!~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, now it's getting dark again, ne? Stay tuned for much more! 


	12. Bearing the Beginning

~~Welcome to Part 12! Thank you for reading so far! And hopefully I've made new fans! Enjoy this chapter, I look forward to hearing your comments. If you don't want to review and have something to say, you can reach me at angel_tsuiraku@hotmail.com. I check my mail every day.~~  
  
Part 12: Bearing the Beginning  
  
Seven months had passed, seven long months. Everyone in the room tense, all staring at the door that led to the birth of the children…the end of the world. Apocalypse.  
  
World chaos had occurred over the past seven months. Demons feasted on souls, thousands of souls. People would die in midday, for no apparent reason. Some in their cars, causing large crashes, some in planes, some in bed…just dying. The demons were hungry.  
  
It was time, they all knew it. If Louie had gone back, the end of the world would not occur and the demons would continue to feast. Many innocents would die.  
  
The group hadn't been all together in months. Sitting in a circle were Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Mako, Aisha, Lian and Louie.  
  
Quatre paced the room, his face even paler than normal. His children, twins, were being born in the next room. He was going to be a father any minute, but…but he was fathering the children that would trigger the end of the world.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Duo finally burst out.  
  
"Patience, Shini," Aisha reminded him. "They don't just pop out."  
  
Duo winced at the wording. In fact, he looked downright queasy. He had relinquished his immortal and female form, Death, for the male human form of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero said nothing, only typed away at his laptop. He relieved stress that way. The constant **click click** of the laptop kept their minds off of what would happen once the children were born.  
  
Wufei was perhaps the most tense of them, apart from Quatre. As Angel's guardian angel, he was constantly watching her and protecting her. He was clenching and unclenching his fists in his lap.  
  
"Are the babies too big?" he finally asked to no one in particular. "Are they unable to come out?"  
  
Most paled further. Mako shook her head and glared.  
  
"Stop it. She's fine. She'll be fine," she insisted.  
  
"Too big? God, what if they're too big? That could kill her!" Quatre cried, already alarmed.  
  
"Relax," Louie said sharply. "She'll be fine. The babies aren't too big. Lizzy will deliver two healthy young children." He looked at Quatre. "Take good care of them."  
  
"I intend to…but…why?" Quatre asked. Louie's eyes darkened and he looked away.  
  
"Unfortunately, you'll see very soon."  
  
~~  
  
Lizzy was doing her best to calm the girl in labor. But giving birth wasn't the only worry on Angel's mind.  
  
"Lizzy…Lizzy, I can't…I can't have these babies…you know what it means…"  
  
"Hush, you. I'll not let you talk that way. You and your babies will be fine." Lizzy sighed. **At least…I hope they'll be fine…**  
  
A contraction hit. Lord, Angel hated those. She breathed through it, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"Kitty…I want Kitty…"  
  
"He's right outside, waiting for these babies."  
  
"Right…"  
  
Another contraction…they were coming so fast…  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later, the group in the next room heard the cries of two babies. Quatre ran into the room to see his children. The rest looked uneasily to Louie. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"It starts."  
  
~~  
  
They were beautiful. A little boy, Andrew, and a little girl, Elizabeth. Andrew and Elizabeth Winner. They had both agreed to give the kids Quatre's last name.  
  
"Look at them…so beautiful." Angel stroked Andrew's head very gently.  
  
"Yeah…" Quatre beamed down and Elizabeth.  
  
But their smiles faded. "It's the end," Angel whispered.  
  
"I know." He leaned over to kiss her. "I'll never leave you. Nothing short of Heaven and Hell can keep us apart."  
  
"I'm scared, Kitty." She looked at Andrew and sighed. "So very scared…"  
  
"Me too, Boo. But Louie will look out for us."  
  
"Yes…"  
  
But the silence stretched out. Judgment, then Tribulation…the beginning of the end. The very end.  
  
And they leaned over their newborns and prayed.  
  
~~  
  
Louie stood and walked out of the room. He would allow a week before the end, to gather his affairs and make sure Quatre could care for the babies without help from Angel.  
  
Without Angel…  
  
**This will be her last life on earth…** He sighed.  
  
The end…  
  
~~  
  
Quatre learned a lot about caring for babies in the next seven days. He had to. Dread crashed upon the small group, the only ones on earth who knew what was going on and what would happen in the days to come. He could take care of the twins on his own.  
  
He just didn't want to. He wanted to have Angel by his side forever. He **needed** her by his side.  
  
Trouble was, from subtle hints from Louie and Lizzy suggested that was impossible.  
  
~~  
  
The seventh day. The Lord stood on a cliff. He called out to his people, and they came. It was the end…  
  
Tears streamed down his face. His poor girls…  
  
~~Fin!~~ AN: Want to know who got taken! Next chapter, I promise! See you there! 


	13. Rapture

--Now you're getting closer toward the end. Is it more exciting? I certainly hope you're enjoying this. Sequel? If enough people like it I'll write one. I've already got tons of ideas. Enjoy.—  
  
Part 13: Rapture  
  
It happened without warning. Quatre was holding her hand one second, and in the next he was no longer there. His physical body remained…but he was as if dead. The babies were also deathly still.  
  
And she knew. In that instant Angel knew with crystal clarity what had happened. It had been foreseen by many religions, foretold by many leaders and spirituals…the Rapture, as named in the Bible, had taken place. The souls of her children and their father had disappeared.  
  
She screamed her pain to the heavens, the sobbed bitterly into her hands. They were gone. They had been taken away. Her family had been taken away.  
  
Mako entered the room silently. She took a seat and placed her hand over Angel's, stroking comfortingly.  
  
"Who…who's gone?" Angel managed through her tears. Mako shut her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Your father, Quatre, your babies, Louie, Lian, Aisha, and Heero. Along with many, many others from the world. Rapture," she replied.  
  
"Father, too?" It hurt. Lord, it hurt.  
  
"And the rest of the Maganac."  
  
"And…not me…"  
  
"No. You're Eve. Not you."  
  
Angel let out a gasping sigh. "Right."  
  
So she was left behind.  
  
~~  
  
Lizzy left earth that afternoon, unable to be so far from her husband. Reluctantly, Mako returned with her. They both needed to regroup and regain their power. Slowly, the others returned to their otherworldly duties.  
  
Angel shook her head. She had been wrong that day when she'd seen Wufei by the estate. **Now** she was truly alone. No one left by choice—they were forced to. The demons were gaining too much power too fast. They all needed to regain power to fight them.  
  
Alone. Well, she could deal with that. For now. She wandered aimlessly through the estate, taking stock of food for herself and the servants that remained. Not much. But Quatre had money, tons of it, around the house. He'd withdrawn most of the money from all of his bank accounts just in case he couldn't access it in the event he was left behind when Rapture came.  
  
And come it had. Angel choked on more tears. She instructed a servant to help her take Quatre and the babies outside. They'd have to be cremated. There wasn't time for a funeral.  
  
They were cremated, and then Angel drove their ashes deep into the desert and let them fly on a dry gust of desert breeze.  
  
"I love you," she managed through tears. She climbed back into her car and drove back to the estate.  
  
~~  
  
"It appears my plans for my grandbabies fell through." Mr. Winner laughed maliciously. "No problem. Eve's still hanging around, and that's enough for me."  
  
The demons echoed his laugh.  
  
"We shall find her, my pets. For now, continue your feasting."  
  
~~  
  
The Lord frowned and shook his head. His poor girls, forced apart…one on earth, the other in Hell…  
  
And how Quatre grieved. His only joys were his children. The scene in the desert had torn his heart. Quatre Raberba Winner was one of the choice few who would prefer earth to the heavens.  
  
However, the Lord didn't envy the young man and his doomed love. Nor did he envy the man's desire to go back to earth. It was a demon's playground now, with floods of souls pouring into the Three Realms every day.  
  
"I'm still looking after you, lass, so hang in there…"  
  
But the Lord knew he could do nothing for her.  
  
~~  
  
Michael and Gabriel watched the Gatekeeper instruct the souls on their final resting places.  
  
"As if Rapture wasn't enough," Michael said finally. Gabriel looked at him.  
  
"Yes…now the demons have free reign. The poor humans left behind…"  
  
"You speak of Angel."  
  
"I speak of humanity in general. Angel is included in that."  
  
"She sinned. I knew she would."  
  
"Michael, listen to yourself. No one deserves that fate. No one." Gabriel stood and turned. "Think about that."  
  
Michael sighed and nodded, then rose as well. Wisdom swirled in his endless eyes. "Yes, Gabriel. You're quite right. But I do not think that Angel will give up."  
  
"I agree."  
  
They launched together, circling high in the sky and then separating to their respective duties.  
  
~~  
  
Lizzy was not happy. At all. She was regaining strength, then she would attack. With Mako by her side, she knew she could take on the one who'd taken her Hell.  
  
Mako smiled to herself. The man was going to get it.. But her smile faded as she thought of Angel.  
  
"Hang on for me, sweetie. I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
  
~~  
  
He'd found her. Mr. Winner laughed again. This was it. This was what he'd been waiting for. Now he would complete one of his dreams…to destroy everything his son loved.  
  
And he stretched his hand to the young woman, Eve, and prepared for sweet revenge.  
  
~~*~~Fin!  
  
Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGER! **laughs evilly.** I do so love teasing my fans… This is one of the final chapters. Lemme know if you like it! More soon! 


	14. And the Blood of the Innocent Falls

~~I never thought I'd get this far with this fic! I do hope you like the twists—and there are quite a few! This is the final chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!~~  
  
Part 14: And the Blood of the Innocent Falls  
  
Her life had become meaningless. Her entire existence. She had lost her opportunity to join the ranks of Heaven, lost her lover, lost her children, lost her father, lost her best friend, and lost the small group of people she knew she could always turn to.  
  
**My life on this earth is truly pointless.** she thought. But she had to at least provide for the servants that had been left. As Quatre Winner's formal mistress, she was the one they turned to for financial support.  
  
As if that's fair, her mind snapped bitterly, but she kept her comments to herself and did what she had to. She bought food at the store. The prices had shot up in the wake of Rapture, but Quatre's impressive financial assets made it possible to afford it.  
  
Quatre. An ache rose in her heart. Her love, her soulmate…the one she lived for. How cruel it seemed…for him to have left her only nine and a half months after their reunion. For her babies to disappear after only one week. Seven days. The time it took to Create the world, and now it was also the time it took to destroy hers.  
  
She refused to dwell, occupying herself instead by going through Quatre's well-kept documents, teaching herself how to control a business the size of Winner Enterprises. She would take over as best she could in order to make some income. It probably wasn't the best plan, but it was something.  
  
So she read, kept herself busy, ignored the vast hole in her heart. She would heal. She had to. There was no other option.  
  
~~  
  
The demons had their pick of pray, except for Eve. They ravaged the earth, bringing plagues, droughts, floods, earthquakes, hurricanes, and other such disasters. They obeyed their master faithfully. For that they fed well for the first time in centuries.  
  
Their master reveled in his power. The earth was his. The time for cleansing had come. Soon, not a single soul would be left on earth. No more wars would rage over its soil. There was peace in the infinite silence.  
  
But first, to destroy the last of what his son had so loved.  
  
~~  
  
"And for the latest headline news, a bomb ripped through the main office building of Winner Enterprises today. Over 200 were killed, another 300 seriously wounded. At this point, repairs aren't in the future. Ms. Tsuiraku, Mr. Winner's beneficiary, comments that the multi-trillion dollar corporation will have to be shut down. With the last of the Winner males now gone, it seems only right that Winner Enterprises shuts its doors. The resource satellites will be managed by the remaining sisters until they are purchased—"  
  
Angel shut off the TV. It had been a horrible day from the start. In some kind of heinous attack, the main building of Winner Enterprises had been reduced to ashes. She didn't have the funds to rebuild and reestablish a corporation that large, so she shut it down.  
  
She had lost the last part of Quatre that she had. Not even his families business remained. The pictures of them together had burnt with the building.  
  
**Maybe,** she thought, **revenge will be sweeter than this horrible life…**  
  
~~  
  
Quatre watched over his beloved Angel with tears in his eyes. He stretched out a hand to her, knowing that his arm was far too short to reach her slender body. She wasn't eating. It worried him.  
  
"You haven't lost me, Angel. I'm still with you. God, Boo, don't give up on me…"  
  
But her strength was taxing. He knew that.. It killed him on the inside to know that her heart was slowly giving up. She just didn't have it in her anymore.  
  
"I'll find a way to get back to you…I swear!"  
  
~~  
  
The Lord shook his head. Quatre would be unable to reach her, stretch as he might. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"We will all watch her, Quatre. But watch is all we can do."  
  
And He let His hand fall. And He was silent. He knew what was going to happen. He couldn't stop it. He'd lost his closest ties on Earth…  
  
He shut His eyes and turned from the young man beside Him. Hs steps faded as He left Quatre to his thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
Angel didn't turn. She knew someone approached her, but she didn't care. Let them do as they wished…she was tired of living on alone anyway.  
  
She was startled, however, when a mouth settled over her neck. She cried out, but no sound passed her lips.  
  
**No, Eve, no more talking for you.**  
  
Whatever he was doing, it HURT. He was drawing something out of her…drawing out her soul…into his cold, terrible mouth.  
  
**Quatre's little Angel. Well, now you'll never be with him…**  
  
He was speaking to her with his mind…tearing her soul out and speaking to her mind.  
  
**Who…are you?"**  
  
**His father. Commander of Hell. Where you'll be spending eternity…**  
  
**Father?!**  
  
No…not her Kitty. Her sweet Kitty could not have come from this monster…  
  
**Yes. He defied me. I now have my revenge. And now I cleanse the earth.**  
  
What the hell was this cook mumbling about?  
  
**Cleanse?**  
  
So weak…  
  
**Yes…I will rid the earth of humans. No more fighting. Just peaceful silence.**  
  
Bastard!  
  
**I was the one who had you tempted. I knew you'd fail.**  
  
Fail…  
  
**Bastard! I will always fight you!**  
  
Yes…fight…fight this…  
  
**No…you will become my demon. You will listen only to me. I will destroy everything Quatre loved, then I will destroy humanity.**  
  
Fight…I can't fight…too weak…  
  
**I will…fight…**  
  
And her body slumped in his arms. Mr. Winner smiled. She was his now. He could feel the demon in her start to rise up. And her wings unfurled from her back.  
  
And it was perfect.  
  
~~*~~fin!  
  
***Author's note: Ah! Creepy, ne? Epilogue's up next…are you enjoying this last twist? Evil, aren't I? Just wait till the sequel hits! Keep reading! 


	15. Sweet Dreams

--This is the last chapter of this fic! But don't worry, I do plan on a sequel. You're gonna hate me for this chapter! *^.^*--  
  
Epilogue: Sweet Dreams  
  
Angel Tsuiraku Kurama's eyes shot open, her lips just barely choking back a scream. For a moment she couldn't breathe…she had to calm herself before she could even think.  
  
What a dream…  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was behind her, arms tight around her waist. Sweet Quatre. Her perfect Kitty…he had asked her the night before to marry him.  
  
A frown touched her lips…normally Quatre was much warmer—she'd nicknamed him 'Human Generator' because of his intense body heat. But his body just wasn't warm tonight.  
  
She ripped herself from his arms and turned to face him.  
  
"Oh God…no…nonono…"  
  
His face was deathly pale, and no breath stirred his body…  
  
The babies weren't breathing…  
  
Rapture.  
  
Oh God…  
  
Please…  
  
Not Rapture…  
  
Please don't take them away from me…  
  
And the sobs tore through her throat.  
  
Her sobs were so loud, and her pain so acute, that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the cold room.  
  
**Yes…Rapture…and you're here…**  
  
The man from her dream. Mr. Winner…  
  
**You're mine. I will make you my demon.**  
  
She shook her head, unable to speak.  
  
**Yes…you can't stop me.**  
  
And the pain came as he bit into her neck.  
  
And then there was darkness…  
  
~~  
  
When she woke up, she was alone with the bodies. Her eyes darkened as she looked upon her families still forms.  
  
Revenge would be sweet…  
  
Revenge…  
  
On Mr. Winner…  
  
On her serpent…  
  
She was no longer Angel…  
  
She was Eve, Demon of the Night.  
  
~~*~~FIN!!!!!  
  
--How was that for twisted? STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!-- 


End file.
